transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Attack From Ninja Planet
Six Lasers - Grand Central Station New York copied us. Honest! Grand Central Station slowly orbits the Six Lasers sun in a preplanned flight path that keeps it in as close of proximity to the other planets as possible. It serves as the central hub for all traffic, and is a major habitat for visitors who want a safe place to stay while checking out the attractions. A gleaming white beacon, the station has four main arms reaching out from a centralized cylindrical hub. Each arm is unique in the modules it contains, though all have various antennas and docking ports jutting out at every angle. Several of the arms feature recent and ongoing construction. The station's interior is incredibly varied, able to service beings of every size and make. Even the gravity is modular. Habitat modules serve as gigantic hotels where one can check in. Recreation and theme park style attractions, including roller coasters, merry go rounds, bumper cars, and more exotic rides are available. Marketing is heavy here, as one cannot swing a Cassetticon without hitting a souvenir shop. Shuttles are available to every attraction that Six Lasers has to offer. For the lazy, the space station can be viewed here: http://images.wikia.com/transformers/images/8/85/Grandcentralspace.jpg Contents: Fusion Blast Off Andi Lassiter Blue Spaceship Rodimus Prime Obvious exits: Space Bridge leads to Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxiliary shuttle from here. Welcome to the Space Fair! Here, numerous cultures have come together in a gesture of peace and good will to amicably discuss their cultural differences! Hahahaha! No! Actually, the Space Fair is really a place for different planets to put up stands proving that their species is the best and most awesome species in the galaxy while they /pretend/ to be here to amicably discuss cultural differences. The place is decorated up quite gayly, by which we mean that it is very colorful and cheerful and not necessarily that rainbows are involved. A crowd of assorted aliens mill about, looking the assorted displays and demonstrations, things that include a 'calming helmet' created by the Torqulons, a demonstration of scantily-clag jungle combat techniques by the denizens of Femax, a steam-powered lightning generator put on display by the dinosaurs of Agnorax, and many more! Rodimus Prime is here as a gesture of peace and goodwill (no, he really is), and he wanders through the crowd. Though he seems interested enough in the various booths, he occasionally looks a bit distracted, as though he's half expecting things to go wrong. In one corner of the room is a stall impressively hewn out of stone. At this stall stands a huge Transformer-sized caveman-looking alien. He is clad entirely in furs, with a large horned viking helmet on his head. "COME!" he shouts. "COME SEE INVENTION OF KROM! GREATEST MIND OF PLANET KRONTEP! COME ALL!" There is usually good stuff to steal at these kinds of things, and that is why the nefarious Catechism is here, looking more her usual height. The security guards are already glaring at her, just for her symbol. She thinks that is terribly unfair! Species profiling! Even if that is true. She pauses to admire the lightning generator. Now /that/ is a nice piece of work, she thinks. Fusion wanders over in that direction. "This ought to be good," he comments, preferably to other Decepticons if any happen to be near enough. "Planet Krontep's a new one on me." He takes a look at Krom, then adds in a lowered voice, "Wonder if they've come up with this thing called 'the wheel' yet." Blast Off just glares right back at the guards when they try to give him dirty looks. Decepticons get time off too! ... usually by just up and -going-, but that's besides the point ... of course, he could be just as easily scoping out potential marks or easy ripoffs for everyone's favorite one-robot black market, too. And so far, none of it has proven to be all that interesting. Calming helmets and skimpy warrior woman, feh... okay, the last one would be more interesting if they weren't all squishy organic women, but still. So for the time being, he's mostly just meandering. Swindle has arrived. Krom shakes his head violently at Fusion. "NOT YET!" he half-shouts. "OUR GREATEST SCIENTISTS STILL WORKING ON IT." Krontep is a rather strange planet. The inhabitants crawled out of their caves, and straight away invented cold fusion. Then they invented the hyperdrive, and the microprocessor. They are still working on what on their planet is tougher things to invent, like pointy sticks and wheels. Krom waves his arms in the air. "COME NOW COME ALL. SEE KROM'S DUPLICATION MACHINE!" Rodimus Prime pauses and frowns as he spies Catechism. Then he looks around and sees that there are, in fact, several Decepticons here. Well, okay, three, but three counts as several, right? He sighs, shakes his head, and starts to drift in their direction, which means nearing the caveman as well. And yes. Rodimus Prime is /totally/ racial profiling. "Duplication machine?" he asks warily. Catechism would argue that Swindle is probably more dangerous, in this setting, than she is, but a) Catechism likes to argue, anyway, and b) Swindle is good at being not what he seems. Tearing herself away from the beautiful lightning generator, she drifts over closer to the 'duplication machine', which was probably invented because the mirror was too hard to manage. Krom takes a carrot and slams it on his stone table. Then he stares at Rodimus. "ONE CARROT!" he states simply. "CAN FEED ONE PERSON." He then takes out a huge cleaver, and smashes it onto the carrot, cutting it in half. "TWO CARROTS. CAN NOW FEED TWO PEOPLE. KROM SOLVE WORLD HUNGER" This would probably be a poor alternative to a mirror. Rodimus Prime gives a brief chuckle, then applauds. It's even real-sounding applause, but only because Rodimus can fake it well. "Excellent job, Krom! Very good job!" he says cheerfully. "Who the slag let a Dinobot have a stand," Blast Off mutters to no one in particular when he hears the booming voice about duplication machines. Whatever. The Combaticon pauses at a tourism stand for some obscure planet, nods vagely as the attendant goes into their trained monotoning spheal, and pays more attention to picking up a brocheur and flipping through it, looking for hints to what resources or other plunderable goods said planet may have.... Catechism squints as Krom smashes the carrot in two. Is there some trick here, or...? She turns her back to the stand and starts to wander off towards the Orb booth on 'shock collars to keep slaves docile'. Maybe Fusillade could use some of those to help build her city! Krom nods gratefully at Rodimus. "THANK YOU ROBOT. YOU REMIND ME OF ROBOT KROM BUILT WHEN KROM WAS INFANT. BUT HE COULD ALSO TRAVEL THROUGH TIME AND WAS ONE HUNDRED FOOT TALL." He then takes out an aubergine and slices it in half. "KROM'S NEW MACHINE CAN DUPLICATE VEGETABLES." He takes out a stick and cuts it in half. " IT CAN DUPLICATE STICKS." He takes out a loaf of bread and cuts it in half. "IT CAN DUPLICATE BREAD. " He then takes out a basket of kittens and places it on the table, raising his cleaver. Rodimus Prime is the wrong Rodimus for time travel. The Autobot leader continues to politely feign interest in Krom's demonstration, up until the point when the basket of kittens is pulled out. Then his optics open wide and he steps forward. "Wait wait wait no need to 'duplicate' those!" he exclaims, but before he can say more, there is a 'Woosh!' and a dark blur and suddenly, the cleaver is gone! Krom swings the cleaver down, but only his hand thumps the table, as he looks at his hand with shock. "WHAT HAPPEN!" he shout. "SOMETHING STEAL KROM'S GREAT INVENTION! SOMEONE THIEF!" He says the last line as he points at Rodimus. "YOU WANT KROM TO STOP DUPLICATING, YOU STEAL INVENTION!" Catechism tosses her hands in the air and blurts, "It wasn't me, honest! I..." She pauses as she realises that Rodimus Prime is being accused. So, Catechism duly points a finger at Rodimus Prime and insists, "Oh yeah, he totally did it. Everyone knows that /Autobots/ stand for /theft/. Empty his subspace pockets, chop chop." Farther away from the chaos starting up around the Autobot leader, another more sedate (though definitely not more sedately decorated) booth awaits customers. The sign out front reads one simple phrase in several languages: "Fortune Teller". Krom takes out a large wooden hammer and leans behind his stone table. There is a frantic hammering, and Krom rises, now holding a complex looking wand in his hand. "OKAY!" Krom says to Catechism. "KROM WILL USE RAY TO EMPTY THEIF'S SUBSPACE POCKETS." He points his device at Rodimus, and a strange multicoloured beam shoots out The space fair. A fair for peace and good will towards all. Wait, really? Not in Swindle's case! Peace, sure. But good will? Good will towards Swindle, maybe! Sure enough, the yellow and purple form of Swindle can be seen amongst the crowds. Not behind a booth, no. That's just far too confining when there's many more aliens out there to, well, swindle out of their goods. "Now now, my good fellow. I'm offering you only the /finest/ of Travechian diamonds," He chides the alien he's dealing with, apparently for some sort of gadget. "I assure you, they are entirely real!" It must be working, because the alien is looking pleased. Rodimus Prime's optics flicker and he steps back and raises his hands. "What? No, I didn't do it! I didn't get near you!" he protests. Then he turns and glares at Catechism. "We do /not/ stand for theft!" he argues. "And what's mo- hey, wait, what?!" he turns back towards Krom just in time to be hit with a multicolored beam! Unfortunately, Rodimus Prime is one of those Transformers with a lot of junk in the (subspace) trunk, and so, rather suddenly, his trailer, his photon eliminator, a datapad, a handheld video game system, and assorted other small items appear. But no cleaver. Catechism says, "Decepticons, I do believe that we have found OUR target, oh yes." Blast Off continues on this venue for the most part, paying more attention to stands that offer an actual glimps into what potential resources various planets may have. For all anyone else knows he's looking for sightseeing material, being a space traveller and all. The ruckus over the Prime causing trouble is more or less ignored since it doesn't really provide anything useful outside of a bit of entertainment of an Autobot getting into trouble... Hmm, this one has a highly developed military academy. Always good for stealing weapons. Or tactical instruction manuals, Onslaught would probably like that... Tucking that away in subspace (he's got quite a gathering of fliers and brocheurs so far), he looks up, and notes a familiar form hustling through the crowds. A brief nod in Swindle's direction, but doesn't bother saying anything so he doesn't spoil whatever deal that is. What else is there he can pursue... .. Fortune teller? Bah, nothing but make-believe tomfoolery. Blast Off says, "Oh really now?" Catechism says, "This alien 'Krom' has created a wand that empties the target's subspace pockets against his will - look what it did to Rodimus Prime!" Swindle says, "... Reeaaallyy... Hmm." Catechism's optics glitter over the subspace pocket emptier wand, and she rubs her hands together. She bluffs, "Well, he must have stored the cleaver under his armour instead. I supposed we just have to strip him down naked, then, and check all his cavities." Blast Off deadpans, "Sounds right up your alley, Swindle." Swindle says, "Oh, certainly. Rather not be hit by it myself though." Fusion walks around the pile of Rodimus' gear. "That's really amazing," he comments. He stands on his tip-toes to try and look at the top of the trailer. "Guess that explains a few things." "You are /not/ stripping me down naked," Rodimus snaps, annoyed. He reaches over and touches his trailer, sending it back to subspace. Then he proceeds to go through and pick up the rest of his stuff, although he keeps a watch on those around, particularly the Decepticons, to make sure none of them make a grab for it. Blast Off, dryly, "You get hit and we'd ALL be buried." Krom glowers at Rodimus, and then at Catechism. "YOU LIE. SPACE ROBOTS DONT HAVE NAKED BITS. THAT ONLY ON STORIES ON INTERNET!" He then thuds slowly over to Fusion. "YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE THIEF! WHERE IS KROM INVENTION?" Swindle says, "I wouldn't say that. I'm sure there's a few of us here that are taller." Catechism stares, wags a finger, points out, "I never said he had 'naked bits'." Air quotes. "I just said he ought to take off his armour and submit to a cavity search. The fact that he refuses proves that he is GUILTY and should be fed to the Sharkticons... they don't have Sharkticons here? Uhm, well, maybe Blast Off is hungry?" She looks over at Blast Off hopefully. Just then, from the Agnorax stand, a voice shouts, "Thief! Thief!" A distraut young Velociraptor scurries back and forth in front of the stand. "Someone stole my lightning generator! It was right /here/ I was holding it, and suddenly there was a 'woosh' and now it's gone!" A very tall blue alien swathed in layers of fabric that resemble silks (no, not one of those people from Pandora. That planet's just a myth.) sees Blast Off look in the direction of her Fortune Teller's booth. She pulls a heavily-jeweled curtain inside to invite the Decepticon to visit, then yelps in sruprise as something causes the curtain to billow in and then back out again abruptly. A moment later, a voice shouts in distress from inside. "It's gone! Someone's taken it!" Krom listens to Catechism, stroking his chin. Then he takes his wooden hammer and ducks behind his stone table. There is another flurry of hammering, and Krom pops up. From behind the table slowly walks a gigantic robotic shark-monster, with red eyes and huge teeth, lumbering towards Rodimus. "KROM BUILD INDESTRUCTABLE SHARK MONSTER TO EAT THEIF!" After hearing the commotion, Blast Off begins drifting back in the direction of Krom's stand. And shoots Catechism a bit of a glare. "I don't even have a mouth, you know.... though I could dump him in a black hole or something. Same difference, it'd be like getting eaten. By spa --" He stops, looking up at more shouting. "-- At least someone had the sense to steal the -useful- invention. Duplicater my skidplate." And then from the booth he was just looking at, too. Huh. "Stole -what-?", he asks of the blue female.. thing. Rodimus Prime spins around as the other shouts of 'theif' go up. He turns back towards the caveman and points. "Listen! They've had things go missing, too, and I was right over here! There's someone /else/ running around taking things, and the more time you spend... attacking me with shark monsters or whatever, the longer it'll be before we figure out what's /really/ going on!" Rodimus is pretty confident in his ability to deal with the shark monster itself. He's had a lot of practice with sharks. And all this time that people have been going on about thieves, Swindle has been dealing with that one specific dealer. So it couldn't be him! Really! He finishes that deal up rather quickly once chatter begins over the band, and with a sleazy grin, tucks the device he purchased into his own subspace storage. He certainly looks pleased with himself over that one. Though eyeing his faction mates, he begins heading down that direction. "Heeey, grouchy," He reaches up to pat Blast Off lightly on the shoulder. Then pauses, eyeing about, "Whatever's been stolen, I had nothing to do with it." Blast Off says, "Swindle, did you pay off one of those little Scuzzoids to do your dirty work again, or is this somehow NOT your doing for once?" Another silk-swathed blue alien emerges from the tent. Funny how panic looks the same regardless of the species' facial structure. "The sphere! Her focus...it's been taken!" Catechism then suggests, "I bet it's Mirage. Everyone, look for footprints!" Mirage is the only Transformer who /ever/ leaves footprints. It's rather unfair, really. "WELL KROM BUILD DETECTOR INTO SHARK MONSTER!" Krom boasts. "DETECTOR WILL DETECT THE MOST EVIL CRIMINAL IN ROOM. THEN KROM KNOW WHO DID IT." The shark monster starts to turn slowly. Krom pats it on the back. "KILL SHARK MONSTER, KILL CRIMINAL." The shark monster dutifully detects the most morally abhorrant person in the room. It lumbers after Swindle. Swindle says, "Oh please, I don't STEAL things." Swindle says, "Directly." Swindle says, "Anyway, this has got nothing to do with me." "It's not Mirage!" Rodimus shouts, then he frowns and scratches the back of his head. "It'd better not be Mirage." Then he watches the shark monster lumbering towards Swindle, shrugs, and tries to disengage himself from this conflict to go talk to the blue skinned ladies. GAME: Rodimus Prime rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE rolled a 95 ROLL: Fusion rolled a 71 ROLL: Swindle rolled a 69 ROLL: Catechism rolled a 14 ROLL: Blast Off rolled a 4 "WHAT?!" comes a voice from the direction of the Femax booth. The tall warrior woman snarls and looks around. "Someone stole my weapons display! When I find who did this, they will regret the day their parents first laid eyes on each other!" Blast Off grunts a bit at the 'grumpy' remark, but lets it slide. Partially because its Swindle, and partially because the going-ons have started to get his interest. Though solving the crime in itself may not be in his interest. More like if the goods are worth being stolen, they're worth something worthwhile. "You have company," he murmurs to Swindle, and deftly slips away from the other Decepticon in the direction -opposite- the shark-thing. And was going to move back towards the fortune teller stand, but pauses when there's another shout from the Femax stand. He turns a bit, narrowing his gaze behind his visor, and moves in the direction... though oddly, he's going towards the Torqulon stand instead... Blast Off says, "I think I just saw something.. keep an optic on the 'calming helmet' or whatever the slag he called it." Blast Off says, "If this stuff is worth stealing, it may be worth... aquiring from the thief before the authorities do." "Huh?" Swindle edoesn't notice the shark bot at first, at least until Blast Off points it out to him. "Whoa, down boy," Swindle takes a step back away from the shark bot. His gyro gun appears in one hand as he does, just in case. "I'm not sure what your malfunction is, but I haven't stolen anything." Today, that is. He glances back, intending to say something to Blast Off. But the other combaticon is already gone. "... Slag it, Blast." Catechism is not the most morally abhorrent person in the room? Huh. She needs to work harder, she supposes. Catechism shrugs and protests to Blast Off, "You're a shuttle! You're all out there, flying in space all the time - I figured that was hungry work. But the black hole trick is good; I'll have to remember that." She rubs her chin thoughtfully. Swindle says, "-... Hm." "HEY!" exclaims the monkey-man at the Torqulon stand. "My mind cont- I mean, my calming helmet! It's gone!" He hmms, straightens, and picks up a clip-board. "Obviously deeply ingrained criminal tendancies are being exhibited here... someone fears healing. But /why/ to they fear healing...?" Blast Off says, "Humanoid, cloaked in black. Moves extremely fast.... Hmm." "RAAAARGH!" says the shark as it looms over Swindle. Then one of its fingers points at the Combaticon. "RAAARGH!" "THERE!" Krom states, folding his arms and looking smug. "THERE IS BIGGEST THIEF IN BUILDING. HE MUST HAVE STOLEN INVENTIONS!" Catechism says, "...is this your magic sniper skills again, Blast Off?" Swindle says, "I saw it too, just for a moment." Swindle says, "... Though it looks like I've got bigger problems on my hands. And here I was behaving today." Blast Off says, "And a bit of deduction. I saw some-thing- moving from the Femax stand. The Torqulon one was nearby, and not hit yet. Actually looking, I got a clearing glimps as he went by" The two blue-skinned aliens speak in rapid, panicky tones, and then the second one disappears back through the ornate curtain which is now being held closed by the original attendant. It's a rather pathetic attempt at security, but probably the best that they can do on such short notice. The alien standing at the curtains watches everyone in the passing crowd skittishly with all four black eyes, particularly the Cybertronians that tower over most of the rest of the fair-going populace. Blast Off almost considers pulling his gun from subspace, but the 'thief' is there, grabbing the item and gone again before he can. But he did get a better look at it. Not that there was much to see. "I think it's time to look at this problem from outside the situation..." To which he takes to the air, and once he's far enough overhead to have clearance, transforms. Brings up his assorted scouting and targetting sensors and starts sweeping over the fair, trying to pick up on mysterious figure now that he's got a (slightly) better idea of what he's looking for... The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in side, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Blast Off says, "The 'Duplicator' is dubious, but the other items." "I hate to point this out, Krom, but Swindle was standing right here when the 'calming helmet' went missing," Rodimus explains as starts to look around the room, frowning. "He may be the biggest thief in the room, but he's /not/ the one working right now." Blast Off says, "A power generator, a mind influencing device... I'm going to assume that 'focus' from the fortune teller was either crystal, glass, or some sort of gem..." "HEY! Some varment done gone and rustled up my cattle!" comes a shout from the Cheyne booth. Krom strokes his chin again. Then he points to the Femaxians. "YOU! WENCHES! DANCE FOR KROM TO HELP KROM THINK!" Swindle says, "... I'd like to see you explain that last one." Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Protected. Blast Off says, "Diversion? Steal a few things to make it look random..." Combat: Space Shuttle misses Rodimus Prime with his Grab attack! "See, even Rodimus agrees," Swindle points out, grinning a bit as he tucks that blaster of his back into his subspace pocket. "I might be an... oportunist, but I'm far from a thief. Besides, would I do something like that in front of all of these do-gooders?" Well, he would. But he didn't. "Thank you for the compliment by the way, Rodimus." At least it seems that Krom was slightly distracted. It makes it easier for Swindle to take his eyes off of the shark-thing and open up his scanners to try and track down the true thief. Barkida arrives from the Six Lasers Solar System. Barkida has arrived. Space Shuttle realizes that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. There's a lot of ground clutter in the fair, and it's making it more difficult that he thought to scan through it all. Hmmmm. Combat: Barkida sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Barkida misses Rodimus Prime with her Grab attack! Blast Off says, "Unless of course someone was going to mind control the cattle into wielding the stolen weapons, but that sounds like horrible science fiction." Catechism says, "And that is why it is probably the truth." Combat: Swindle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Swindle misses Rodimus Prime with his Grab attack! The Femaxian contingent seem uncomfortable with this "wench" business, all scowls and pouting. One of them ducks behind a curtain and has a few words in private with an unseen personage. After a moment a particularly large Femaxian appears from behind the curtain, slapping a shock cudgel into her palm with a menacing expression. She levels it at Caveman Krom and is about to tell him something in space amazon language, when suddenly there is a dark blur and the stout mace vanishes from her hand, snatched away by an unseen thief! Barkida (for that is who the Femaxian enforcer is, as attendees of the last Galactic Olympics will recognize) seems at a loss for words at first. "Thief! Bring that back, that I may upbraid this ruffian!" There are a few more shouts among the various booths, and this time a quick-moving black-clad figure can occasionally be spotted briefly around the stands before it vanishes. However, it is too fast to be properly identified, and too fast to be grabbed. So far. The thing also gets Barkida's cudgel. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Krom punches his fist into his hand angrily. "THAT WENCH WAS ABOUT TO DO THE DANCE OF POUNDING! BRING IT BACK NOW!" Space Shuttle would never admit that he's actually having trouble scanning through all the ground clutter, but that's what's happening. It's more crowded than the open battlefields of just a few soldiers his hardware was meant to handle.. though it still picks up a glimpse of the shadowy figure now and then, but he can't keep a lock... and resorts to just trying to follow the pattern again... and when he spots him moving towards another stand, quickly transforms and tries to get the drop on the thief. Literally. The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Rodimus Prime with his Grab attack! Catechism rubs her temples as everyone tries to snag the thief. Blast Off is defending Swindle's honour, which was probably purchased at a secondhand shop, she reckons, and others just want their stuff back... She pauses for a moment and looks over at a nice series of Mavericks wearing buckets, which haven't been stolen yet. Maybe the thief will strike there? Catechism stares at the buckets carefully. Meanwhile, Blast Off actually finds the darn offender. Krom looks sneaky, and then pats Catechism on the back. "BEHOLD! KROM'S NEW INVENTION! ROBOT WENCH! WILL DANCE FOR YOU! ME KROM INVENTED IT!" The thief is caught underneath the bulk of Blast Off! It's a large humanoid, perhaps a bit larger than a Minibot, wearing a loose black body suit and a mask with a slit for the eyes. A space ninja! "Ah, very good, robot-san," he says to Blast Off in a horribly clichéd oriental accent. "You are most alert, to have caught me!" Just when Swindle thinks that he sees that black blur, he snaps a hand out, trying to get a grip on it. But the shadow proves to be... Not there. Instead, he grabs ahold of some elephant like alien instead. "Whoops. Hey, did you see that stand for Triphor? Their peanut shooters are really something else." Hurredly, he makes off for another aisle, following after the shadow that is Blast Off that dropped out of the sky. Barkida shoves her way through the crowd to catch up to where Blast Off has pinned the space ninja. "What's the meaning of robbing us? Who do you serve?!" she shouts at the ninja. Blast Off stands back up fully, though keeps his foot on the 'space ninja' as he does so, looking down at the cloaked humanoid coldly. "A formidable challenge, but no one can run forever." Then he leans over a bit to get closer to the being's masked face. "You're fortunate it wasn't the planet security... yet. I suggest you start talking, and quickly." Truth be told, Blast Off doesn't really care, just that he's the one that caught the thief is something he can stroke his ego over. And that the stuff he stole could of been potential targets for Decepticons to take if he hadn't stole them first. Or something like that. That Swindle was getting blamed when, for once, was TOTALLY innocent may or may not have something to do with it too. "Robbing? Oh, no no no!" protests the Space Ninja. "You not understand! Is demonstration! For fair, on behalf of my planet!" He points across the room. "See? My booth!" In the direction that the thief is pointing is a small, black-clothed booth, one that would be completely nondescript except for two things: in front of it are the items that have been going missing so far, which have apparently been sitting out there the whole time the space ninja was pinned underneath Blast Off (maybe longer), and above it is a large banner proclaiming it the booth to be from 'NINJA PLANET'. Blast Off says, "Space ninjas... since when did they have their own planet?" "Shouldn't the booth for Planet Ninja be hidden?" wonders Barkida, looking at the banner with a puzzled expression. "Sometimes, is best to hide in plain sight," the space ninja says from beneath Blast Off's foot. He peers up at Blast Off. "You let me up now?" Swindle says, "Probably charging people to get their stuff back." Catechism ignores Krum - Catechism needs three others and a lot of space to properly dance - and she covers her face with her hands when the Ninja Planet booth finally reveals itself. "I... what?" Her head tilts to one side. "Don't steal this again," harrumphs the Femaxian enforcer, going to the ninja booth to get her shock cudgel back. "I'm signed for this at the security check-in booth." The blue-skinned alien at the Fortune Teller's booth has been watching everything as if expecting to all devolve into weapons fire at any moment. But then the space ninja is revealed and she allof a sudden looks both relieved and slightly aggravated. Those closest to the booth might hear her mutter, "Not them again." Walking up behind Blast Off, Swindle eyes the ninja. Then reaches up, planting a palm over his face. "Oh, of COURSE, NINJA planet. Tricky buggers, them. Interesting to deal with. Never around when you want to buy something, always around when you least expect it." He nudges Blast Off lightly in the side with an elbow, "Nice catch there, partner." Blast Off looks up at the indicated booth, and resists the urge to facepalm. He'd probably roll his optics if he had visible ones. In the end he just sighs and takes his foot off the ninja... and makes mental note, for if the Decepticons ever need to outsource thievery. Or kidnap some spies. You never know what insanity Galvatron will come up with wanting. "... Well, at least this trip turned out to not be boring," he murmurs to no one in particular. The ninja jumps to his feet and bows. "Won't take again, demonstration is over. Participation most appreciated. Good-bye now!" and then he throws something down onto the ground. The room fills with smoke, and when it clears, both the ninja and the ninja booth are gone! (The stuff is left behind in a pile where the ninja booth was) Blast Off says, "Space-ninjas aside, some of these planets do have potential ... targets. I only stopped the thief because he was stealing things that could be much more practically used stolen by us later." Blast Off claims so, at least. Rodimus Prime vanishes out of reality. Rodimus Prime has left. Barkida, coughing profusely, eventually gets her shock cudgel back and returns to the Femaxian booth now that it's no longer being harassed by space cavemen. Barkida has disconnected. Your nomination for Barkida has been registered!